Dark Mode
Dark Mode is a special ability Riku can transform into Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories. Riku initially receives this ability from Maleficent, and uses it against Sora after Sora reclaims the Keyblade, but loses it after his body is taken by Ansem. After entering Castle Oblivion, Ansem manipulates the darkness in Riku's heart, giving Riku the ability to use Dark Mode freely. In this form, Riku can use his darkness without the worry of being taken over by Ansem. Because Riku is so darkness-oriented, this form gives him a substantial advantage in battle, such as increased speed and feeding the Soul Eater's unique power-up ability with the power of Darkness. Riku Replica can embrace the darkness willingly, thus he can also use this form. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Riku gained immense power through the forces of darkness. But ordinary humans are no match for the darkness, and it is gradually consuming his heart. Story ''Kingdom Hearts After coming into the service of Maleficent, Riku's heart began to be weakened by his continual use of the darkness, so the witch granted him power over it, allowing him to control Heartless and enter Dark Mode. Riku used this power to subdue Sora on Captain Hook's ship with his own shadow and fight off the Beast when he arrived at Hollow Bastion. When challenged later by Sora, he mocks him, entering Dark Mode for the first time. However, the strength of Sora's heart soared, and the latter with his friends and weapon returned to him, defeated Riku. The injured and severely weakened Riku fled through a Corridor of Darkness back into the heart of the castle, where he reverted to his normal form. There, he met a hooded Ansem, who persuaded Riku to open his heart to darkness. The enigma possessed Riku, and used his body, now permanently in Dark Mode. In this mode, he created and wielded the Keyblade of People's Hearts, which he used to unlock Maleficent's true darkness. He waited and watched as Maleficent fell at Sora's hand, allowing Ansem to claim Kingdom Hearts as his own. All he needed was the heart of the last Princess of Hearts, which resided within Sora. He attacked the Keyblade Master, but was defeated. Riku used the last of his strength to fend off Ansem as Sora released his own heart to free Kairi's heart. Riku's heart and soul were forced into the Realm of Darkness, and Ansem took full control of his body. He entered the Door to Darkness to the End of the World, awaiting the Keyblade Master. There, he did away with the form of Riku's Dark Mode, revealing his true appearance. From this point forward, Dark Mode was lost to Riku. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories After his reencounter with Ansem in Castle Oblivion, the dark denizen tampered with Riku's darkness, activating Dark Mode once again. Riku would utilize this form as he struggled in the card worlds. Riku would change into Dark Mode sparingly, a massive fear of the darkness manifesting in the depths of his heart, much to Ansem's displeasure. Soon Ansem wasn't the only one who sought to claim Riku. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, members of the mysterious Organization, wished to use the boy and his dark powers to halt the plans of the traitorous Marluxia. When Vexen challenged Riku, it was his immense power that led to the creation of the Riku Replica, an aggressive and protective replica of Riku created by Vexen from the boy's combat data. Ansem seized the Replica as an opportunity to use it as a model for Riku, urging him not to fear the dark like the fake. Eventually Riku came before Lexaeus. A battle ensued between the two, Ansem possessing Riku's body in order to do away with the Nobody. Riku's sudden recollection of Ansem's control almost allowed the dark man complete control over his body. Were it not for King Mickey, Ansem's plan to get Riku back under his control would have succeeded. After the failures of both Vexen and Lexaeus, Zexion was forced to take action. He tormented Riku with illusions in the card world of Destiny Islands, taking on the guise of Sora and swallowing Riku in the light. It was here that Naminé appeared in the form of Kairi, teaching Riku not to fear the darkness and not to run from the light. Riku then regained himself, controlling and transforming into Dark Mode willingly in order to destroy Zexion. Riku no longer feared the darkness from this point forward. In the card world of Twilight Town, Riku was approached by DiZ, the bandage-faced man telling him to seek out Naminé. He battled his replica a final time, meeting up with the girl at last. She offered to put him to sleep so she could lock his heart, freeing him from Ansem and the consequences Ansem had on Riku's heart. Riku refused, needing his power to finish Ansem for himself. It was then Riku headed towards his final battle. Riku ventured into Castle Oblivion. Battling Ansem for the last time, the dark influences held upon him faded, Riku losing Dark Mode with no chance of its return, the closest to being free of Ansem he had ever been. Kingdom Hearts II Dark Mode makes several cameo appearances in ''Kingdom Hearts II: In the opening FMV, Riku is offering a hand to Sora while a large wave crashes down, Riku battling Sora in Hollow Baston, and Riku fighting Ansem while Sora duels Marluxia back-to-back in Castle Oblivion. Riku's Dark Mode was also shown in Roxas's dreams in the beginning of the game. Appearance In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, when Riku activates this form, a blue aura surrounds him, he jumps into the air and shouts, "Darkness!". A bright blue light shoots out of his chest, and in a flash of light, his clothes transform into the same suit he wore while possessed by Ansem in Kingdom Hearts. This consists of a form-fitting suit that appears to be made of black muscle tissue. The black fades to red around the wrists and comes with purple gloves that are tucked under the suit. The suit has a purple-blue color on the chest and part of the torso with the Heartless emblem on the chest. It has purple feet and shins that fade into black legs. It has a dark purple belt and a cloth around his waist, opening in the front. The cloth is an off-white color that fades into dark purple and is ripped all around at the bottom. Abilities In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, since Riku is a playable character, he has a specific moveset while in Dark Mode. It should be noted that Dark Mode is only triggered when the player manages to fill up the Dark Points gauge up to 30. Once Riku is in Dark Mode, he can use it for an indefinite period of time, but he loses a certain amount of Dark Points with every broken card. So if Riku takes out a 2 card and the enemy takes out a 9, Riku loses 7 DP. When his Dark Points go back to zero, Riku reverts back to his normal form. While in Dark Mode, Riku has increased speed, can utilize sleights, and his Soul Eater reacts to the darkness, increasing in power. His three-hit combo has the power to stun with the second hit, flames bursting from the Soul Eater upon the combo finisher. Riku possesses an aerial spin-slash, also able to double-jump behind an enemy, as well as a dash very similar to Sora's Quick Run. While under the possession of Xehanort's Heartless, Riku has access to almost all of his dark powers, including a few new abilities such as a dark version of Strike Raid. Attack Sleights King Mickey helps Riku while he is in Castle Oblivion, allowing him to use these moves: Friend Sleights Duel Sleights As a Boss During the first battle with Riku's Dark Mode in Kingdom Hearts, he uses supreme agility to jump far distances, either away from or to your location. While you are in close range, he will attempt a powerful spin-slash. He uses a single-hit slash which closes in far gaps, also able to deal immense damage. Magic has no effect, so the player must rely solely on the Keyblade. Jars can be found on the sides of the battlefield which contain HP Balls and Hi-Potions. When tackling a possessed Riku, whom wields Dark Mode to its maximum potential via Xehanort's Heartless, one must take extreme caution. Riku will dodge almost every hit, attacking with just as much speed. Guard and retaliate immediately afterwards. Depending on what attack is blocked, a certain number of Tech Points may be earned. Beware that when Riku's HP starts to dwindle, he summons the power of darkness to unleash a series of dangerous desperation attacks. Again, magic has no effect, the Keyblade and its abilities the player's only chance of survival. When fighting the Riku Replica in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, it attacks in a fashion comprised of a two-hit combo that stuns on the second hit. It also uses a jump-attack that causes flames to burst from the Soul Eater. Over the series of four battles, the Riku Replica gains access to Sleights, each very powerful and threatening to the player's HP Bar. Trivia * Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep wears a suit similar to that of Riku's in his Dark Mode, except the colors are slightly different. Gallery Dark_Mode_KH.jpg|Riku enters Dark Mode at Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts before facing Sora D-Mode Wave 2.jpg|Dark Mode in the Kingdom Hearts II FMV See Also * Riku * Riku Replica * Drive Form * Xehanort's Heartless * Darkness * Vanitas Category:Forms